Southern Heir
by Tassos Mortimer
Summary: Romano really didn't expect this to happen. So he was actually a pony (or human-can-turn-pony), and is very important in this Equestria. And he's the personification of it? What has this world come to now? Pairings undecided Rated T for a certain country's mouth and possible violence
1. Chapter 1

This idea just popped into my head while reading a Hetalia/My Little Pony crossover. This is going to be my first fanfic that will actually stay rather than get deleted like all the others. This is also the first time I'm going to be writing out to public and not in class. Er...I'm not sure about pairings yet, but they'll probably be there. Not really sure when. Note that I called Italy instead of Veneziano to add to the plot of the story (Romano's insecurity about not really 'being a nation').

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and/or My Little Pony. Those belong to their owners. The only thing I'll ever own in this fanfic would be the storyline. And 'Yin' and Videns (the latter's only mentioned). They're just there for the sake of making this a crossover.

* * *

The World Meeting was an even bigger than disaster than usual.

America had been spouting out ideas so ridiculous that England had gotten more pissed off and had decided to throw his scones (home-made) at his former charge. That had actually _knocked out_ America, and anyone within a two-yard radius. Everybody else beyond that just got a very painful bruise. France had been more of a pervert also, leading Romano to think that perhaps the Frenchman hadn't gotten some in a long time. Even Spain's calls of 'Lovi~' nearly made him scream.

To make it short, this was an absolute catastrophe.

Romano sighed as he tended to his tomato plants. He sometimes-not that often, 'kay?-wished that somebody would actually recognize him as South Italy. Not Romano, South Italy. He didn't even understand why Italy was called Italy in the first place! They were both Italy, South and North respectively. Sure, pretty much everybody-even Spain, that tomato bastard!-liked his younger brother over him, but nobody ever bothered staying around him. Yeah, sure, he cusses a lot and gives everybody some name like 'potato bastard', but that didn't mean he wasn't nice.

He knew he was a good cook, worst painter, and the most horrid instrument player ever, but he had some redeeming qualities.

Right?

The nation got up and went back inside the house. It was shared between him and Italy, even if he had that potato bastard Germany over for, like, 89.9% of his time. Romano groaned when he saw said potato bastard with his idiotic brother. Sneakily (in a way), he went around the duo and up the stairs.

Perhaps skipping dinner wasn't the best thing he should've done, but turning in on an empty stomach was much, _much _better than hanging around the potato bastard.

...right?

* * *

What happened after he woke up was very...interesting.

The second day of the World Meeting had him storming out.

Actually, he stormed out a few minutes after it started.

_**Initiate Flashback**_

_It looked like it was going to be another, lousy, disastrous World Meeting._

_Pretty much everybody was either chatting loudly, arguing, or plain throwing things and 'expressing their feelings with actions', quote from Netherlands who was fighting with Spain._

_Germany-that stupid potato bastard, wasn't there yet. Romano was starting to know how that bastard felt. Being one of the very, _very _few who were actually waiting for the meeting to start was absolutely frustrating._

_Especially with a very certain brother screaming 'PASTA~!' every three seconds._

_And then the worst thing possible happened (that's what he thinks)._

_"_WILL ALL YOU BASTARDS SHUT THE HELL UP AND START THIS STUPID MEETING ALREADY?!_"_

_This is probably who you think it is. AKA Romano, Lovino Vargas, South Italy, and whatever else you could think of._

_For all you guys who thought it was Germany, just to note: he doesn't say bastard every sentence (or almost every)._

_Moving on, this shout occurred about a second after Germany came in. This lead every single country to stare at Romano, who was starting to feel like having a breakdown from all the attention._

_This was when the whispers happened. And Romano knew what was said, word for word._

_"Brat has got some nerve...saying that when _he _is the one who cusses and yells all the time?"_

_"When did he get a backbone? If only he had that when he's actually fighting."_

_"Why doesn't he just be like Italy? Italy's actually nice."_

_"That's the one who can't even clean the dishes!"_

_"Stubborn."_

_"Loser."_

_"Not even a nation."_

_By then the whispers had turned into words that Romano himself had heard a long time ago._

_Germany awkwardly sat down at the head of the table and cleared his throat. As he spoke, Romano became more and more fidgety. He wasn't sure when those whispersthathavebeensaidsolongagoshutup would stop. Abruptly, he stood up and stormed out of the room._

**_End Flashback_**

Romano ran all the way back to the hotel he was staying in. Sadly, the meeting was held in Berlin, Germany, and he had to be reminded of that _stupid potato bastard_ every step of the way. He slumped down the door of his designated room, groaning. After who-knows-how-long minutes passed, he got up. He went out and into the hotel kitchens. There was nothing better to do anyway, and he completely forgot to at least bring an interesting book or a cookbook.

When he was at the kitchen doors, he walked in. One of the cooks ran up to him, but Romano held up his hand.

"I want to work here temporarily, just for today."

* * *

That work had absolutely _exhausted _him. Romano trudged through the Germanic streets. Looking at a random store, he walked in.

And what did it have to be but a fortune teller's shop.

The shelves were filled with tarot cards, tea leaves, crystal balls, and other divining things. The room was dimly lit, with the slightest bit of some sort of incense in the air. Romano felt the hairs on his neck go up and turned to the right.

A feminine man with long black hair was on his right. Said man also had pale skin, and looked to be of Chinese origin (Romano really wasn't sure, he could be Japanese). He had on a knee-length robe thing with elbow-length sleeves. He wore knee-length boots with some armor pieces on it and-were those _wings on the ankles_? The half of the ebony hair was up in a high ponytail, with the rest down. His eyes were a bluish-gray.

"Romano. Would you prefer Lovino or South Italy? Or just the first?" the owner(?) spoke with a slight accent, barely noticeable and a soft voice. Romano growled at him, immediately cautious as nobody should know of a nation personification's status. "Romano. And how the hell do you know, bastard? You haven't even introduced yourself." The man only smiled slightly. "Just call me...Yin. Names have power after all. But so do titles, as Yin is not my real name nor is it a title."

This...Yin was getting weirder every second. "You're one of those fortune-telling bastards, aren't you?" Romano was still on the defense. Yin's eyes narrowed slightly. "The fortune-telling part does not fall upon me. That's for Videns. I'm only one for telling history." "Then tell me something from my past, if you're 'one for telling history.'"

"You were pushed aside by your grandfather, Rome, or Roman Empire, in favor of your younger brother, Veneziano. You were a much better cook than him, and an expressionist artist. You're a master at every instrument you try, after a few tries at it, for your heart is with Rome."

Romano shook his head. "The last sentence is not true. Ve-...Italy was the better one. The other nations, and even Spain proved it." Yin sighed. "It's what they believe. You shouldn't just give up and think the worst of yourself. Outside here, there's a whole other world just for your eyes only...and only no other nation could actually go there. I'm sorry, R-, but I have to do this. You're also one of us, the G-, and you're one of E-. But, this is for your and many other's own good."

Suddenly, Romano felt a searing pain, so painful that he opened his mouth to scream, but then-

* * *

"_AAAAAAAAAGHHHH!_"

Romano bolted upright in the hotel bed. He grabbed the back of his head, where that horrid pain was. That-that was all a dream...?

"Fratello! You're awake!"

The nation got a armful of Italy and fell backwards onto the bed. "You idiot! Don't do that!" The elder yelled. "B-but fratello, you were all struggling and wouldn't wake up..." Italy sat up on Romano's legs and sniffed. The latter saw the tears on his brother's face and suddenly felt guilty. "Um...I-I'm alright Vene, just...a bit wacked out by the dream."

Instantly, the tears stopped and the sad face was suddenly replaced with a very cheerful one. "I'll go get fratello some _pastaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_" And in a flash, Italy was at the suite kitchen.

As the elder Italian got out of bed, he felt a slight weight on his wrists. "What-?" His question was answered with four bracelets. There were two on each end, with one stone set in each of them. On his left was an gold gem and ruby, while the right had an emerald and amethyst. "How the hell did these get here?" Romano shook his head and walked to the suite living room for some of Italy's pasta.

* * *

Later, the third day of the World Meeting began.

Romano decided not to do anything about the shouting countries and near-damn fell asleep when Germany told everyone to "SHUT UP!" like he usually did. The Italian didn't remember what the meeting was about, except it involved America's idea of getting a huge robotic superhero to do some random shit.

And of course, Spain, the ever so disgustingly _cheerful_ tomato bastard, made him run out of the room. This time was very, very different.

Right at that moment, the one when he went through the doors, the bracelets glowed (nobody had taken notice of them until now) and Romano blacked out.

* * *

'_Where the hell am I?_'

was his first thought upon waking up. Romano groaned and slowly got up. Trying to stretch, he opened his eyes and saw something very, _very_ weird.

Wherever he was is definitely not somewhere in Berlin, because it was all bright and cheerful and-wait, hold your horses.

Are those ponies? With stupid tattoos on their flanks?

Then Romano made his second-worst mistake.

He looked down...and instead of seeing a normal body with his tan uniform, he saw...

A pony body.

"_**CHIIIIIIIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**"_

* * *

Eheheheh...I really didn't know how to end this first chapter. I'll post a link on the next chapter (with the spaces) with how he looks like, which is part of the cover.

I really don't know when, though.

Um...please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

I finally managed to finish the cover! Yes, Romano is an ALICORN. As it says in the summary, he is the personification of Equestria! I still remember when I watched Friendship is Magic, I thought that the fight against Nightmare Moon would take like a whole series...it took just one episode to find the Elements of Harmony AND destroy Nightmare Moon. The original plan for this story was for Romano to be a prince, then it turned into being a personification. Also, I got a review and I'm putting review responses on the top of a chapter.

**Spamano4ever**: Alright, here's more for ya! :D

I'll be putting up a poll for pairings sometime soon. Here's the link to the cover just add the dot com slash (/) after deviantart (if it doesn't work tell me):

uchininja14 .deviantart art/Southern-Heir-Cover- 391999371

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I only own Romano's pony concept, the cover, and the storyline.

* * *

Romano could've died (or fainted) right there and then.

Seriously, realizing that being turned into a pony and without anybody even REMOTELY familiar in this bright..._flashy_ world is NOT fun.

The Italian wandered around, for a little while. Finding a small pond, he looked at his reflection.

Staring back at him was a brown pony. It had large blue wings with some sort of oceanic design to them and a unicorn's horn on its head. The mane was similar to his hair, with the same curl, but then it lengthened out more and became the same blue as the wings. His tail was also dark brown, but gradually turned blue too. Both places looked like water in horse hair form. The eyes were a light hazel. Romano's hooves were a tad weird, though. The bracelets he had worn as a human were, in a way, the hooves. His front left hoof was golden, with a brighter gold gem and a lightning/cross-like design. The other front hoof had an emerald, with a wing-like bluish-silver design. His back left hoof had a ruby and a blue, firey design. The last hoof had an amethyst with a green plant-like design.

Looking at the other ponies, Romano wondered why he looked so different. Then he saw something all the ponies except for the younger ones had in common. On their flanks were some sort of mark. The Italian turned to look at his flank, but it was empty.

Walking back to the town he saw earlier, Romano saw a sign that said, 'Welcome to Ponyville'. Romano went inside the town, and suddenly a very pink pony was in front of him. "Hello there! What's your name? Mine's Pinkie Pie! I haven't seen you around before! Are you new? Where'd you come from?" This was all said very fast. To get the full picture (or audio), say it normally. Then multiply it faster times five. That's exactly how fast this was.

"Er-" before Romano could say anything, Pinkie Pie gasped and shot off. Almost like those superheroes in one of America's stupid movies. Romano sighed.

What was he going to do now?

* * *

All the nations were a mess.

Not literally, but they were just mind screwed. Why? Because of Romano. The nation had just...disappeared in a flash of bright light. Thus, everyone was in a hubbub.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Germany yelled for about the third time that meeting. Luckily, everyone calmed down. "We don't know what happened to Romano-"his face wrinkled from saying his name, "-but we will try our best to figure it out. Now, England, what do you want?" The island nation had raised his hand.

England cleared his throat. "I think that Romano has went to an alternate dimension." As expected, everybody stared at him like he was a lunatic. "Bloody hell! Don't look at me like that! The bracelets bloody _made_ the light that has most likely made Romano disappear. If anybody else has an idea, I'd like to hear it." There was silence. That usually AKA always meant no objections/opposing ideas/etc. "I can try to make a portal to the world Romano is in, but I need volunteers as to who is going to go in there."

Instantly, Spain raised his hand. "I'm going to wherever _mi tomate_[my tomato] has gone to save him!" At this, America raised his hand. "Iggy! Lemme go too! I'm a hero, and the hero saves everybody!" England glared at him. "Git! It's England, not Iggy. And it's 'let me'!" Italy jumped up. "Ve! I want to save fratello[brother (obviously)] too! Germanyyyyy! Come with us?" Taking one look at Italy, he gave in. "Alright, alright." France suddenly threw out a rose. "_Mon cher_[my dear], I must see the pretty ladies this new world shall offer!"

In the end, everybody decided that the Axis Powers (Italy, Germany, Japan), Spain (he insisted) and the Allied Nations (Russia, America, China, France, England, Canada decided to stay back) would go once England made a portal.

* * *

After a while, Romano bumped into a purple pony. She was a unicorn (he learned that there were earth ponies, pegasi, and unicorns, but nothing like his yet), with a purple mane with pink streaks. Her tattoo? was made up of several pink sparkles. She was also holding several books, so instead of bumping, you could say she crashed into Romano.

"Oh my gosh! I am soo sorry! Are you alright?" Romano slowly got up, wincing a bit. "Yeah, I'm alright. But, I am kind of lost...er, can you help me?" The unicorn nodded. "Alright! By the way, my name is Twilight Sparkle." The Italian nodded. "My name is Romano." Twilight smiled. "Well, you see that big oak tree? Wait in front of it. I'll get back to you in a sec!" She began to hurriedly pick up the books that had fallen in the crash. Romano began to dash to the oak tree.

Soon, Twilight was at the front of the oak tree. "This is Golden Oak Library, my home," she said. Twilight led them both inside, and Romano saw many shelves of books. The stairway led up to what he assumed was Twilight's room. "So, what do you want to know?"

"It's kind of complicated. I'm not...really a pony. As in, I'm from another world," Romano was nervous. He wasn't sure how Twilight would take this. To his surprise, she nodded for him to go on. "Where I come from, we're humans. We have many countries and for each country there's a personification. Like a person who represents it except they're like the country themselves. Whatever damage they take kind of goes to them." Twilight looked fascinated. "I think I have a book for this! It was somewhere here..." she began to rummage through the shelves of the library.

Suddenly, a small dragon appeared and came down with a book. "Here, Twilight! I found it!" The unicorn nodded. "Thanks, Spike!" She carried the book over to Romano and opened it. Inside was a sketch of Earth and some humans of varying ages and genders. It also said that Earth was called the Other Side in Equestria. After they both read through some of the book, Romano told her about the bracelets that were now his hooves.

Twilight nodded. "I'll look them up soon. Maybe there will be something in this book. By the way, do you want to know about Equestria?" Romano replied, "Well, yeah, but I think that I should know about the species here first." "We have many magical creatures. Like Spike, who is a dragon, there's also griffons and many others. Ponies have earth ponies, unicorns, who can use magic, pegasi, who can fly, and alicorns. Alicorns have both horns and wings. There are only three. The first is Princess Celestia, she's the ruler of Equestria and raises the Sun and Moon. Princess Luna used to do the latter, but after becoming Nightmare Moon and reverting, she stopped. She's also an alicorn. Finally, we have Princess Cadance. She used to foalsit me when I was younger. But now, there's you, another alicorn. Spike! Tell Princess Celestia about this!"

Spike nodded and began writing a letter.

"If you're wondering, the marks on our flanks are cutie marks. They show the talent that we use for life. Mine are sparkles, showing my talent for magic," Twilight looked proud at this. Romano looked towards his blank flank (no rhyme intended), "How come I don't have one then?" "Maybe you haven't discovered it yet. Don't worry, you might find it during your stay in Equestria!"

That night, Pinkie Pie somehow found out about Romano staying at Golden Oak Library. She hosted a huge party there, and, of course, it lasted until nine. Romano was also introduced to Twilight's friends. Pinkie Pie, who was an earth pony, had several balloons on her flank, showing her talent for partying and making parties. Fluttershy, a kind pegasus, had butterflies, signifying her ability with other animals. Rainbow Dash, yet another Pegasus, had cloud with rainbow lightning bolts because of her accomplishment of a Sonic Rainboom, which apparently meant that he made a rainbow with his speed in the sky. Then there was Applejack, a cowgirl earth pony with several apples as a cutie mark for working on her family's ranch. Finally, there was Rarity, a fashionista unicorn (Romano swore that was France's soulmate right there) with blue glitter sparkles showing her talent as a seamstress and fashion designer.

Romano groaned as he woke up. He had a pounding headache from the loud partying, and the aftereffects were not fun. Spike suddenly came up to him. "Princess Celestia wants to see you in Canterlot. She sent a chariot this morning, so you should hurry up!" Romano leapt out of his bed and ran out the door. Just as Spike said, there was a chariot, and Twilight was in it. "Come on, Romano!" He didn't need any further urging to get on, and the pegasi leading the chariot leapt into the sky.

The nation gasped slightly (it was just a quick intake of air, got it?!) when he saw Canterlot. He knew that this was the capital, but it still looked amazing, unlike modern Earth. In the past, the capitals on Earth used to be stunning, having to stand out in order to signify it's importance to its country.

Soon, the two ponies were in the throne room. "So, is this the alicorn Romano you were speaking of, Twilight?" she asked with a gentle tone. Twilight bowed, and Romano quickly followed her. Princess Celestia was a beautiful alicorn, and the fact that she was royalty made that fact stand out. "Twilight, there is no need to bow." The two ponies quickly straightened.

Romano cleared his throat. "Er, Your Highness, I believe that Twilight has told you my...predicament, correct?" The royal alicorn nodded. "I was hoping that maybe you could help me get back to my world." The nation could feel the slight reluctance in his own voice. In Equestria, nobody saw him in his twin's shadow or as some secondary like on Earth. But Earth was his home...right?

Princess Celestia snapped him out of his reverie. "I'll do whatever it takes to help you. After all, you are one of my subjects, even if you're not originally part of this world." That evening, Romano found himself in one of the palace guest rooms. Laying down, he sighed as he remembered the few fun times he had back at home. He opened the window and flew out. He had some help from some other pegasi on flying, and can now do it expertly.

Landing in the garden, he looked around. There were several statues of the important ponies, including the royal alicorns. Then Romano gasped as he landed on a pegasi statue.

It had a hairstyle similar to Rome's, with the two curls too! He had a cape and the same armor he wore, pony-style. His flank had two crossed swords and a roman helmet behind it. The pony had magnificent wings too. Hell, the exact same happy but proud and fierce expression was on the pegasus's face. Looking down, Romano gasped.

The plaque said Rome, Romulus Vargas.

* * *

HOLY FUCKING SHIT. THIS CHAPTER WAS AN EFFIN' 2000 WORDS.

...

WHOO NEW RECOOOORD!

Er...sorry about that. Just got hella excited by this. So Romano finds out that Rome went to Equestria before, and was some important guy there. Oh yeah, can you guys tell me when I get a reference wrong (such as name spellings, canon shit like family and titles, etc.)? Something shitty's going on with the second line break, so tell me if it's messed up. The nations are coming, and think that Romano's in trouble (technically, he is)! DUN DUN DUUUUUN!

Thanks and please review (if it doesn't take too much time)!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm just updating this early. School's coming in, like, a week so I'm going to put in as many decent chapters as I can. If you have gone on the link to my cover, you'd probably know that there will be three/four sequels to 'Southern Heir'. Yes, they'll be about the West, East, and North. But I dunno what should be the second one. Think you guys can tell me?

**Spamano4ever**: I agree with you! I looked for something at least featuring or having Romano as a main character, but it was hella hard (damn impossible, actually). What I found was either in-progress or involves OCs (OCs are okay, it's just...no).

I might try to make some story art if I can.

Disclaimer: Hetalia and My Little Pony don't belong to me, nor they ever will. The only things I own are the concepts of the nation's MLP looks.

* * *

Romano was just plain shocked.

His grandfather, Rome, the one who just suddenly disappeared...was in Equestria with a fucking statue built for him. Even Spain would probably be able to figure out that not a lot of ponies got their statues built in the palace.

"Nonno[grandfather] Rome..." That was pretty much all he could say. So many things ran through his head then. Was Rome actually still alive? If so, was he actually residing in Equestria right now?

The Italian realized that he couldn't take anymore surprises for the day/night, and returned back to his room.

* * *

"Okay, the portal is almost ready!" England was making a magic circle in one of the extra rooms in the building. He had also managed to find out what world Romano was sent to. It was a land with absolutely no humans in it at all. Instead, there were creatures such as griffons and dragons. The 'humans' of that world were ponies, however. There were four kinds. The earth ponies, who were like regular horses; unicorns, who have horns to use magic; pegasi, who have wings to fly; and finally, alicorns, basically a pony with both horns and wings. The only alicorns though are the rulers of the land, all three female.

Soon, the portal was up and running. The Axis Powers, Allied Nations, and Spain were in front of it. Italy rushed in without hesitation. "Fratello! I'm coming!" Germany swore and ran in after the carefree nation. Japan, not wanting to be left behind by his two friends, went through. Spain and the Allied Nations went in also. England waved to Canada, who was watching them from afar, and walked in.

* * *

"Look, Romano! I found a spell book! And one of the spells in it involve finding your cutie mark!" Twilight, Spike, and Romano were looking through the Canterlot palace library for something to help Romano.

"Really? Let me see that," the nation looked at the spell Twilight had pointed out. It was indeed a spell for finding your cutie mark. However, the things required for the ritual (which included a part of the pony looking for their cutie mark, some rare stones, and plants from the Evergreen Forest) were rather hard to find, excluding the first ingredient.

"Oi, Twilight, maybe I can find out why I'm in Equestria in the first place. Did you find anything on the bracelets?" "Sorry, I didn't." Romano sighed. He really wanted to find out what the bracelets were and how the hell they transferred him here in the first place.

Suddenly, Twilight felt a strange disturbance in magic. Since she had felt transferring magic before, her training allowed her to sense magic disturbances of what she had felt before. She didn't always feel it, it was only occasionally she even felt magic. But big ones were a definite yes.

"Romano, I just felt a magic disturbance. And not just any kind, the dimension-traveling kind."

* * *

"Veee...where am I?" Italy let out a little groan as he sat up. Looking around, he saw many ponies, and the world was all bright. Well, not that bright, but you get the picture.

"Italy, are you awake now?" a thick German-accented voice came from around his right. Said nation turned in the direction and yelled, "GERMANY! Where are we? I'm scaaared!"

"Italy-san, Germany-san, I believe we are in the world Romano-san is in now. The Allied Nations aren't here with us though. But Spain-" "HOLA~! Ita-chan, you're up now?" Spain interrupted Japan, the latter blushing in embarrassment at being interrupted.

Germany groaned. "We don't have time for this! We have to find Romano as fast as possible and get back to our world!" Italy nodded wildly. "Ve! Germany's right, we've got to find fratello as quick as possible! Let's go!"

"AH! Hey, Germany, did England say anything about us turning into ponies?" Spain cried out. He was a tan pegasus with a short curly brown mane and tail. Italy was a white pegasus with a short brown mane with his trademark curl on the left side of his head. Germany was a green earth pony with a slicked back blond mane. Japan was a white earth pony with a medium-length black mane and tail.

"A-ah..." Japan couldn't hold back his slight whimper, his front hooves over his mouth. His eyes were wide and...Germany couldn't tell whether they were shining with excitement (for becoming a full-fledged human-turned-animal) or fear (Japan was a reserved person and might not take this whole change rather well).

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" (A/N: Yes, I couldn't resist doing this)

Somewhere other opposite of where the Axis Powers and Spain landed in, were the Allied Nations.

America groaned and got up. "Dude, who woke up the hero like one of those girls in that one anime Japan showed me?" Russia smiled. "Kolkolkol...maybe Yao-Yao?" China instantly snapped at the nation, "Aiyah! Chinese people don't scream like that, aru!" France looked down at himself. "Ohonhonhon! Even as a pony I'm _magnifique_[magnificent]!" "Shut up, frog!" England was not in a good mood, considering that he used hell a lot of magic.

China was a red earth pony with a black mane and tail, the mane tied like his ponytail. Russia was a gray pegasus with a short silver-blond mane and tail. America was a tan pegasus with a short blond mane and tail. His glasses were still on and the cowlick was still in his mane. France was a purplish-blue earth pony with a medium-length blond mane and tail. He also had the slightest stubble on his chin. England was a green unicorn with a messy blond mane and tail, his bushy eyebrows still on his face.

"Sooo...guys, where are we?" America asked. He _really_ wanted to try out flying, but he didn't know how and it would be a very bad thing for a hero to get lost. "How about we try asking around, aru? It's much better asking some locals then wandering around ourselves," China said. "Then I shall go ask those lovely ponies over there," France tossed his head and sauntered (as much as he could as a pony) to two ponies that were talking to each other. It turns out that they were Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

"Why hello there! Are you new here? 'Cause I haven't seen you around here before!" Rainbow Dash said when France came over. "Well, I am, in fact, new here. Actually, _mon ami_[my friend], I have some other friends with me, and we are in a very...complicated situation."

Fluttershy shuffled a little bit. "W-well...maybe we c-could help." "So what's your problem, sir? Oh, by the way, I'm Rainbow Dash, and my shy friend here is Fluttershy," the blue Pegasus grinned. France waved the rest of the Allied Nations over. Gesturing to each of them, he replied, "I am France. My friends here are England, America, China, and Russia." The last pony's smile made them all shudder. "Nice to meet y'all! So, what did you need help with?"

After China explained about who they were, what happened to Romano, and how they were in Equestria now, Rainbow Dash nodded. "My friend, Twilight, knows a bunch about these things! But she's in Canterlot right now." America groaned. He didn't know how long he could be stuck in Equestria without hamburgers, and for all he knew, these ponies may have _no hamburgers_!

England cleared his throat. "Is it alright if we stay in the town, then?"

* * *

Coincidentally, the group of ponies found the Spain and the Axis Powers wandering around in Ponyville later. "Ve! Where were you guys? We've been looking all over~" Italy had insisted that he should go look for the Allied Nations, and, not wanting to lost Italy, the others followed. "We just landed on the other side of town," China answered. He really hoped that Russia wouldn't suddenly pull out his pipe on them all later.

The nations met Applejack and Pinkie Pie later, which resulted in the latter promising a huge welcome party for them.

That night, after the party (which involved lots of yelling and cheering), Italy sighed. "Ve...I want to find _fratello_ tomorrow..." Germany turned to him in his bed. "There's always time tomorrow. We can ask around Ponyville and see if they saw someone like him."

"Ve...okay, then."

* * *

In the morning, everybody split up to ask around Ponyville. America would go with England and France, Russia would go with China and Spain, and Italy would go with Germany and Japan.

"Ve...mister! Have you seen a pony who looks a lot like me, except with darker hair, hazel eyes, and a curl like mine but on the other side of his head?" Italy asked a random pony. "Of course! Didn't you come to Pinkie Pie's welcoming party for him two days ago? He was a rather beautiful pony too..." At this, Japan and Germany looked at each other in bewilderment. Beautiful? But Romano as a pony looked almost exactly like Italy, right? And why label the more hot-tempered twin as 'beautiful' anyways?

"I'm sorry, but we did not come to it. However, can you describe more on how he looks like?" Germany asked. He needed an exact description, because it can be rather hard finding a curl if it was only on one side of the head. To all three's surprise, the pony they were asking sighed dreamily.

"He was a very light tan alicorn. His horn was thin and a bit long. His mane and tail started out as auburn and transitioned into a blue like the ocean. His hooves had a different colored gem and metal on them and his wings were similar to the ocean too. His eyes were a sparkling hazel reminding me of the forest. I really wish that I could see him again, but he and Twilight left for Canterlot yesterday, I heard."

The Axis Powers were shocked at the rather vivid description of the missing nation.

Later, when everyone met up again, they had found out that they had gotten the same information. England told them that Canterlot was the capital of Equestria, and the leaders Princess Celestia and Luna resided there. "So...does that mean we have to travel there, Artie? 'Cause I really don't wanna have four of us pegasi to carry five of you all. That's gonna be a pretty heavy load to carry." Japan sighed. "We either have to travel there like that or wait here for Romano to come back. I really would prefer the latter option-"

China, who had disappeared randomly earlier, came running up to them. "Aiyah! You all are so lazy, aru! There's a pegasus who's willing to send a letter to Canterlot for us, aru!" At this, everyone yelled, "Wait-WHAT?!"

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending. At first, when I ended this chapter, Romano was coming back, but then I remembered that Romano had some things to do first before seeing our favorite nations again. Also, during a party I went to on Saturday, I saw that I got two more followers! THANKS, GUYS!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Now we're on the fourth chapter of 'Southern Heir'! This is a rather big thing, because my first story (taken down, YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE IT, SERIOUSLY) was five chapters, but had 5000 words or less. I still haven't gotten around to making some chapter art (you guys are welcome to do it, just give the link to this fanfic in the art and PM/review me the link to the art) though. I know I will sometime, I just don't know when...also, look up 'final boss equestria' on the Youtube search and there's some hella awesome battle music by **Baschfire**. Oh yeah, I might make something with background music for every section/chapter later. Might do it for this fanfic too if I could find something to match.

**Spamano4ever**: Da, I'm not going to make Veneziano the bad guy in this fanfic (although it'll be fun making a dark!Italy or something like that...)! I might try for a slightly manipulative side of him, but only the type of manipulative when you want to help somebody.

A few days ago, I got an Instagram! It's hetalia_romanovargas . I have a lover on there: Kiku, so the main pairing for this is Romapan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or My Little Pony. I only own Romano and the other's pony designs and the plot.

* * *

"Twilight, how the hell are we going to find all these herbs?" Romano and Twilight had told Princess Celestia about the magic disturbance and collected all of the gems needed for the cutie mark spell. All that was left was to get the herbs.

"I have a friend name Zecora in Everfree Forest. She's really nice and I remember seeing these herbs at her home," Twilight replied. "However, we'll have to get back to Ponyville to enter the forest. I think that the people you mentioned earlier are there, so we'll have to somehow avoid them." "How about we enter Everfree Forest on the very outskirts of town? That way, nobody would really notice us. If so, we could only hope that the ones who see us aren't them. I'm still pissed off from what they've done," Romano said.

"That sounds like a plan."

Just then, a gray pegasus came in. "I have some mail for a Romano!" "Who is she?" said pony asked Twilight. The unicorn replied, "That's Derpy Hooves. I think you can guess her personality from her name." The Italian nodded and took the mail from Derpy Hooves and she flew away. Opening the mail, he started to feel an overcoming sense of dread.

_Hi Fratello!_

_We (Big Brother Spain and the Axis and Allies!) came here to find you! This nice pony said that we were in Ponyville, so that's where we are right now! We also met some very nice ponies who let us stay there. Where are you?! We are all very worried._

_Love,  
Italy_

"Twilight, they're here," Romano whispered. Twilight's eyes widened. The nation had told her all about his life on the Other Side, and she didn't want him to go back. "That means we have to find the herbs fast! And before they decide to go to Canterlot themselves!" "I have a change of plans. Maybe if you use a spell to lighten your weight, maybe you could ride on my back while I fly?"

* * *

The two managed to reach Everfree Forest unnoticed.

"Now all we have to do is find Zecora and she can give us some of those herbs! Oh, and by the way, I brought the things we needed for the spell. It would take too much time to get back to Canterlot, anyway," Twilight said. Romano smiled (very slightly, mind you), "That was a great idea! I haven't thought of that."

They went through the forest and soon found Zecora's home. "Zecora! We are in need of your assistance!" Twilight semi-yelled while knocking on the door. Soon, a zebra opened the door. "Why, hello Twilight! Who's your friend here?" "This is my friend, Romano. He just came to Ponyville and he wants to find his cutie mark, because..." Twilight explained the situation to Zecora.

"You're lucky that I have many of those in stock, because they're very hard to find unless you know the right way," Zecora said as she began pulling the herbs out of their places on the shelves. Romano couldn't help but notice the cauldron and its contents. He thought that the zebra and China would get along very well.

Later, Twilight and Romano were in a small clearing. It turns out that the spell also needed the ingredients to become a liquid. Zecora was kind enough to make it for them. "Now, the book says that you have to drink it while I say the incantation. You'll fall asleep and would kind of dream of your cutie mark and why. Then when you wake up, you'll have it. The more important the cutie mark is, the longer you'll stay asleep. The shortest if five minutes and the longest is thirty minutes." Romano smelled the potion and recoiled slightly. Then, holding his breath, he drank it all in one gulp. Twilight quickly said the incantation and the world went black.

* * *

_Romano found himself in a grand hallway with huge windows along the side and majestic carvings on the walls. Looking down, he found himself still in pony form. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Turning around, he found a white pegasus looking similar to..._

_"Yin! What the hell are you doing here?" the Italian yelled. Yin sighed. "You used the spell. You wanted to know why you were in Equestria and what the bracelets were. I don't know if you'll find anything on the bracelets, it's been too long. However, I can tell you that they are very powerful, and if you need somebody, just use the red and blue one. Until you find the person who really attributes to it. You can use the green one for healing. Works really well in emergencies and life-and-death situations. Now, you have a very, _very_ big link to Equestria. Think about it. After all, it's something that you already are."_

_The Italian thought. However, he couldn't come up with an answer. Yin groaned. "You're worse than the last one. Look, Equestria is a nation itself. In a way, it's a kingdom. Like Prussia was." Romano's eyes widened. "You don't mean...that I'm...the personification of Equestria, do you? Because you can't be the personification of two nations." "Yes, you can. It all depends on circumstances. Italy isn't divided anymore. Yes, there are still major differences in the regions, but saying North or South is just a reference to area, not country. However, you're still here. Equestria is keeping you alive, because you represent it."_

_Romano's mind was going into overdrive. "But...Prussia..." "He's something too. He just has to find it. Like you did. And there is something else you are too." "Again?" "Not a nation this time, but still a personification of sorts. Usually, you would feel this throughout life. You express it very...aggressively." Anger was pretty much what Romano expresses all the time. "Emotions?" "Yes. An empath would go crazy with so many emotions in them, so their mind makes them express mainly one emotion, which in your case, is anger. Some empaths, for some reason, might not have this built-in defense mechanism, so they might go insane unless somebody trains them."_

_"Are there other nations like me, other than Prussia?" "Yes. But it's time for you to go now, South Italy, Equestria._

* * *

Twilight yelped when Romano bolted upright. "How long?" he asked. "About thirty minutes. Hey! You're cutie mark's there now!" Twilight was excited to find out about his cutie mark. Looking at his flank, there was a large dewdrop with white wings unfolded next to it, and over them was a star, similar to the ones you find on a map.

"I'm...Twilight, remember what I told you about North and South Italy unifying, but I didn't fade?" "Yes." "There's a reason I'm still alive. I represent emotions, and I am the personification of Equestria."

The purple unicorn fainted.

* * *

"**WAKE UP!**"

"AHHHH!"

Twilight jumped out of a bed of leaves and moss. "Did I faint?" Romano nodded. "Sorry...but I mean...if I thought about a personification, I would have thought that it was Princess Celestia." "Chigi, no! The leaders of a nation are our bosses. Whatever they do we have to follow. For example, they're on a killing spree, you'd have to kill too." It pained the Italian to think about what potato bastard went through under Hitler.

"Also, I went to the forest outskirts, and the others are looking for me." "Do you want to go see them?" Twilight asked. "Hm...I can't see Vene, because he might blab. Potato bastard would drag me back. The Allies would do the same. But Japan...he's the only one I could probably go see." "How about now? Better to do so sooner than later at these times." "Si, I'll do so right now."

* * *

Everybody was searching again. This time, everybody went to around Ponyville, rather than the town itself. Japan looked around the field with colts and fillies. 'Where is Romano-san?'

Suddenly, he saw a rock shoot towards him from the bushes and the Asian moved his head quickly to get out of the way. The vegetation rustled and then-"Chigi! Get over here before someone sees you!" Japan looked around nervously before shooting in the voice's direction.

"Oof! Chigi, be more careful about your speed. It might hurt somebody." Romano had been knocked onto his back when Japan had crashed into him. "Gomen'nasai, Romano-san! I didn't mean to..."

Japan was fidgety. He had never actually spoken to or even went face-to-face with Romano. "Ah! Y-you called me over here, Romano-san?" "Si. Stop using the honorifics, it's too formal." "Alright, Romano-kun...why did you call me over here? Surely it's not just for this, right?" The Italian looked away. "Well...I can't tell you unless you promise not to tell the others that I'm here, you found me, and what I'm about to tell you." "Hai, I promise on my honor, Romano-kun."

'Seems that it's integrated into him to use honorifics...' "I...Cazzo[fuck], I'm not just the personification of South Italy anymore." "What do you mean?" Romano licked his lips nerously. "You know this...Equestria, right? I haven't faded like Nonno did because I represent South Italy and Equestria." Japan's eyes widened. "T-_two places_? But isn't that-?" "Si, impossible. Turns out it is possible."

"Romano-kun, I won't tell."

"I know."

* * *

"Romano, what's wrong?" _He's been acting strange for the past few days..._

"I-I don't know, Twilight. I can't get Japan out of my head! I try to think of something else, but then he comes up again!" _He occupies every moment I have._

"Tell me. Like how Japan would look, his actions, what you think about him." _He might very well be in love, considering what's happening._

"Chigi! I've also been having strange dreams. We're together, happy...It's like we're married. I'm the working husband, and he's the wife who stays at home. I don't get it! His hair seems so soft, his eyes are a dark honey color, looking flat but when you look closer, you see that shine of life. And I-I-! CHIGIIIII!"

_Oh crap..._"I think I know your 'problem'."

"What? WHAT IS IT?!"

"You're in love. With Japan."

_**Thump!**_

* * *

"Ve, Doitsu! What's with Japan? He's all dreamy and sighing all the time!"

"I do not know, Italy. Perhaps you can ask him?"

"But what if he's sad? I don't want him to be sad! Doitsuuuuuuu!"

"Fine, fine, FINE! I'll ask him, but for now, go and...make some pasta with Spain or something!"

"Ve~Okay!"

Germany galloped to where Japan was lying on his stomach on the ground, sighing rather dreamily. "Oi! Japan!" Said nation snapped his head toward him so fast that Germany could have sworn there was a loud crack. "Italy said that you were acting...strange, for the past few days." "Hmmm? Germany-san, you don't need to worry about it." Japan resumed his daydreaming.

As he walked away, the blonde nation muttered, "I think I do need to worry about it."

* * *

Sorry for the late update, guys! School started, so I got extra busy. Also, sorry to the ones who wanted a different couple!

Also, I need an enemy. I have Discord, Nightmare Moon (separate), and that's it for now. Do you have any ideas for the other enemies?

By the way, thanks for the new follows and favs!


End file.
